The Grass is Always Greener From Anothers Eyes
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: A new student comes to shiz at the same time as Elphaba Thropp only he is a bit different than the others enjoy! Continuing chapter story...
1. The Dark Side of The Moon

_**A/N Many of my readers wanted me to continue this story but I have no idea how. If you agree please let me know whether via PM or in the review box. Thank You!**_

The Grass is always Greener from Another's Eyes

There may not be any noise louder than student when they get rilled up or excited. There were a lot of students at my new transfer school gasping, gaping and squealing about something too far up for me to see. All of a sudden almost every student at Shiz went silent.

"What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child." I wondered why any one would have a cause to say such a thing. My mind drifted off and so did the other students they slowly receded until I was at the front of the room. She stared at me intently, I slowly came to realize that I was the only other student in the room. I wasn't at the front I was the and the back. "Did you hear what I was saying before?" she asked with such an intense tone it could kill

" Er... no, sorry was I supposed to?" I wasn't so sure about this girl, I wonder if she bites.

"Well good. Are you here to make fun of me just like everyone else?" she raised her eyebrows when she talked. She had really small eyebrows. How is it possible to have eyebrows that small? She was wearing a beanie, a simple dress, and two coats. I think some times it's hard to tell with my vision impairment. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered she had asked me a question.

"You are here to make fun of me?"

" Aaah," I gave a small yell, "Nononononononoooo absolutely not. I just kind of spaced out while everyone left... and here I am."

"That's a surprise." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She waited a moment before asking, "Just why are you not making fun of me anyway?"

"Now why would I do that?" I ventured. Was something wrong with this girl? I was busy contemplating weather she was bipolar or not, when I noticed the crazy look on her face, as though I was _really_ stupid.

"ARE YOU COLORBLIND?" She bellowed. My face fell, I could feel my innards drop to my feet and my ears turn tomato red. Only my first day here and someone had already figured out my vision impairment. I turned my disappointment into anger.

I got right up in her face and yelled, "Why do you have something against those who cannot see correctly? Why? What is your problem? Not everyone's perfect you know!" Her face was in the oddest position after my outburst, as though she was shocked, pleased, and interested all at the same time. Even odder is what she said next.

"Hello, my name is Elphaba Thropp and it is a great pleasure to meet you." She smiled and walked off.

_**I love reviews, please comment and if you have any loose ideas, well you know what to do**_


	2. Every Tale has Two Stories

**ALRIHGT YOU ASKED FOR IT AND IT IS MY GREAT PLEASURE TO GIVE YOU THE SECOND (and hopefully last)CHAPTER IN THE GRASS IS ALWAYS GREENER FROM ANOTHERS EYES!!!! This is from Elphaba's point of view in case you could not tell.**

**Disclaimer- I'm getting uncreative in writing these lately. I don't own it okay?!**

As I walked into Shiz University, pushing my sister Nessarose, I was greeted by the usual gasps and whispers. As I glared up at them they all suddenly fell silent as though someone had put a sound proof, invisible barrier between myself and them. "What? What are you all looking at?" I humored them, "Oh do I have something in my teeth?" Not a soul answered, a few students exchanged glances , everyone else had their cold eyes fixed upon my unusual skin tone. Anger bubbled up inside me, I let my suitcase fly to the ground as I explained in aggravation, "Okay, let's get this over with. No, I am not seasick. Yes, I have always been green and no, I did not chew grass as a child.

A few seconds passed as their excitement toned down. Until the headmistress came into the room, tried to take with her and put me with some prissy blond girl. Out of anger for the obnoxious girl I now roomed with and many other contributing factors, my mind went blank as the particles in the air performed for me. The next thing I felt in my fingers was Nessa's chair. The headmistress came to me and started babbling indirectly about some class. I was about to tell her that effective communication is an extremely important life skill when she says, "The wizard could make you his magic grand vizier!"

I'm usually a fantastic listener, but after that one sentence I had tuned everything else out. I hardly noticed when she stopped talking and left. As unprofessional as it might be, I let my mind wander to consider the unlimited possibilities, mumbling subconsciously as I did so.

After I came back to my senses, I noticed that I was not alone in the room. There was a student a few yards away, totally oblivious to anything happening around him. I moved closer and began staring at him intently. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings, including myself. "Did you hear what I said a few minutes earlier?" I asked him sharply.

He gave me an unsure look as though he didn't know what to make of me, replied "Er... no was I supposed to?"

A wave of relief swept over me, for I did not know what I had said. "Well good." The safe feeling I had recently acquired did not last long. "Are you here to make fun of me just like everyone else?" I growled.

He stared at me blankly for several moments before I drew the line and snapped at him, "Are you going to answer me?" You could practically see the light bulb go up. Yet I repeated the question for good measure.

"Aaaah," he squeaked, "Nononononononoooo, absolutely not. I sort of lost track of time after I spaced out and.... here I am." Seeing that his attention span was less than one half of a teaspoon I was not surprised at the reason he claimed kept him here.

"And just why are you not making fun of me?" I asked with suspicion.

Once again he stared at me blankly, and just before I thought he was going to zone out again he replied, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Then I realized, he _was _making fun of me, either that or he was really stupid. I decided to play it safe and go with the second choice, mostly out of wishful thinking, so I yelled in a craze, "ARE YOU COLORBLIND?!"

The response was incredible his face turned colors I had only seen on a chameleon. That is until it decided on a bright red as he began ranting, "WHY? Do you have something against those who cannot see properly? What is your problem? Huh? Not everyone's perfect you know!"

Now it was my turn to be the chameleon. An array of expressions danced across my face. All I could think was that who or what ever ruled this world, whether it be the Kumbric Witch or the Unnamed God, had just sent me a divine and wonderful blessing.

"Hello," I told him, "My name is Elphaba Thropp and it is a great pleasure to meet you."

**Well I hope you liked it. The other character was a lot more fun to write, because he is sooo distracted. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW let me know which one you liked better. Personally I liked the first one. **

** As always,**

** Areyoufeelingwicked **


End file.
